


This Ain't A Fairy Tale

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's life has never been a fairy tale. Turns out his love story isn't, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't A Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Once upon a time, I had loved a smile like that."  
> Notes: Written for Week #9 @ http://fandom-fridays.livejournal.com/

Once upon a time, I had loved a smile like that. Seeing it now, with Lucifer behind it, sickens me. I want to launch myself at the creature, claw him from Sam’s body, anything to wipe that smile from his face. Because, more than anything else about him, that smile reminds me of stolen moments in the backseat of the Impala. Whispered dreams under the sheets of borrowed beds. A love so deep it had never needed words to make it real. I slide the blade into the angel’s flesh and watch Sam’s smile flicker out for the last time.


End file.
